Station 6
Station 6 is an Underground Railroad station managed by the Resistance. It is located at the end of the City 17 Canals, just outside of City 17, and is featured at the end of the Half-Life 2 chapter Route Kanal. After the station opens the Wasteland section of the Canals. Overview Station 6 is a small, cramped shantytown mostly composed of makeshift huts built using scrap metals, other garbage or junkyard materials, and surrounded by pools of contaminated toxic waste, and with a simplistic dock containing large amounts of fuel and supplies to maintain the Airboat. The huts are used for nothing more than roofs to cover most of the station, protecting the inhabitants somewhat from the elements, and to hide the station from overhead onlookers. Station 6 contains a supply of MP7 ammunition and two working radios, one at the entrance and one at the dock. Because of the large concentration of toxic waste in the area, inhabitants have to be careful not to step in it or risk injuries. Planks of wood and other materials are placed over the pools of waste to make crossing over them without harm easier and less dangerous. If one counts Al, Arlene, the citizens' corpses, and the zombified refugees, there appeared to be twelve residents at Station 6 in total. Before they are killed, they seem surprisingly healthy for anyone living in what is essentially a toxic waste dump. Appearances ''Half-Life 2'' At the time of Gordon Freeman's arrival, Combine forces have discovered the base, possibly thanks to a Hunter-Chopper heard before entering the base, and are heavily bombarding Station 6 with Headcrab Shells, resulting in most inhabitants either being killed or taken over by Headcrabs. As Freeman traverses the base, which is crawling with Headcrabs emerging from the landed shells and roving Zombies, he witnesses a male Citizen being taken over by a Headcrab behind a chain-link fence. The man desperately tries to pull the Headcrab off, but collapses after several seconds. Trying to shoot the Headcrab off of the man's head will succeed in killing both. At the other end of the base, Gordon is given the Airboat by Arlene to proceed through the dangerous Wasteland canals that will lead him to Black Mesa East. Gordon then proceeds into the Wasteland, leaving the station's inhabitants presumed killed or turned into Zombies, including Arlene, killed by a Fast Headcrab, in its first appearance (if one returns to the dock after loading the next map and then coming back, her corpse will be found next to a Fast Headcrab that did not turn her into a Fast Zombie). However, Al may have survived, as he appears to have left his post if one attempts to get back at him. Gallery File:Station 6 rebel firing.jpg|The radio Rebel firing at Headcrabs upon Gordon's arrival. File:Station 6 shell crabs.jpg|Headcrab Shell having caused damage, preventing Gordon from going back. File:Headcrab shell station 6.jpg|Headcrabs coming out of their shells. File:Station 6 stove heacrabs.jpg|Headcrabs among remains of occupation, a stove and a mattress. File:Station 6 rebel headcrab.jpg|Rebel being turned into a Zombie. File:Arlene tank.jpg|Arlene filling the Airboat's tank. A closer look shows she is not actually doing it. File:Station 6 workshop.jpg|Ditto, from the other side, giving an overall look of the small workshop. File:Arlene waving.jpg|Arlene waves at him, after noticing Freeman. File:Arlene wheel.jpg|After leaving the Airboat to Gordon, she opens the gate. File:Arlene radio.jpg|When Gordon has left, she waits by her radio. File:Arlene dead fast headcrab.jpg|Arlene's corpse, with her killer beside. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Category:Canals locations Category:Resistance locations Category:Locations